Together, Forever and Always
by Tato Potato
Summary: Set before 'Until We Meet Again Someday'. Background story of the Hardy-Knight family. What happens between the brothers' when Cal finds a girl friend, Will Ethan stick by him?
1. Chapter 1

**I must apologize for the previous version of this chapter. For some ridiculous reason it won't accept any files of mine without doing this, so I have to constantly check. I will try to be more vigilant but I apologize as this one slipped through the net. I hope this is better, and you enjoy the story! :)**

It was early September, Cal and Ethan had decided to take the next week off of work so they could have a break. The past couple of months had been really stressful and they needed some time off. As a means of celebrating their time off, Cal had persuaded Ethan to go to the pub with him for a quick drink. All of their friends from the ED were there. Cal found a table before going to the bar to fetch some drinks. As he stood there he glanced towards his brother who looked slightly uncomfortable being surrounded by his already drunken friends so he gestured for him to join him. Ethan jumped out of his seat and came over.

As Cal ordered the drinks he saw a beautiful young lady who he had never seen before. She had long brown hair which caressed her shoulders. Her face was soft, a sweet smile gracing her lips. Ethan was deep in a conversation with Lily about work so he wandered over to her. 'I haven't seen you around here before' he commented

'I've just started working at the real estate place across the street' she explained.

'Hi, I'm Caleb Knight but my friends call me Cal, I work at Holby City's emergency department as a registrar' he said introducing himself.  
'What should I call you?' She asked with a cheeky grin.  
'Whatever you like babe' he whispered  
'Its Emily, but some people call me Em' she murmured.

He bought her a drink and they spent most of e night chatting. As he was leaving Cal scribbled his phone number onto a bar mat and pressed it into her hand. 'Call me, and we can go out for dinner' he whispered before kissing her cheek as he left.

The next day his phone rang, he clutched his head as he climbed out of his bed. He swore under his breath, this was the worst hangover ever. He grabbed his phone and answered it without even looking to see who it was. 'Hello, its Dr Knight' he spoke.

'I know it's you, you numpty, I called you' the voice responded.  
At first Cal was confused, who was calling him, and then he remembered. 'Em?' He asked

'Uh yeah, it's me. I thought you might want to go for dinner tonight, I know a really nice place' she said.

Cal agreed to meet her at six. By five o'clock he was ready. He had spent all day pressing his suit, and checking to make sure that he looked good. He gelled his hair and polished his shoes. He wanted to make an effort. This woman was completely different to any other woman he had ever gone out with before. Even Ethan had to admit that they were a stunning couple. The doorbell rang at exactly six and Emily stood there with a bottle of wine.

'Hello gorgeous' she whispered before kissing his cheek. She was wearing a short red dress was gathered in the middle. It stopped just above her knees and her legs seemed to never end. On her feet she wore a pair of strappy red heels. She was stunning.

The date went without any incidents and Cal took her home. He didn't want the evening to end but he knew it would.


	2. Chapter 2

Cal met Emily in a cafe after work, he was going to take her for dinner. He carefully pulled his jacket on, reaching into his pocket to make sure that it was still there. He wrapped his scarf around his neck. His plunged his hands into his trouser pockets before strolling out of the ED towards the cafe. He grabbed a coffee whilst he waited. He sipped the coffee, the warm liquid trickling down his throat, calmed him somewhat. The door swung open, and Emily ran towards him, she threw her arms around him pulling him into a tight embrace. He kissed her cheek, and slipped his hand into hers.

'Hello darling, shall we go?' He asked.

They strolled along the street towards the restaurant. Cal had booked a table for them. When they got there, it seemed to be a quiet evening, which was what Cal had hoped. He held a chair out for her to sit on before sitting on the chair opposite. He ordered some drinks for them and they sat talking.

'How was work?' She asked him

'Same old stuff, RTCs and drink people throwing up' he stated nonchalantly.

They continued talking as their food came. Neither of them were particularly hungry. Especially Cal who was waiting for the right moment to make a move. At a nearby table Ethan was sat with some of their friends. He was in on the secret and so were their friends, they were going to play their favourite song, and switch off the lights when the time came. Cal wanted the lights to be turned off so it. Was more romantic as he wanted to propose in candlelight.

Cal went to the bathroom first, to calm himself down. Ethan followed. Cal was in the bathroom leaning up against a wall, he felt sick with nerves. 'Cal, what's the matter?' Ethan asked worriedly.

'I can't do this, I'm worried I might screw it up' Cal muttered. Ethan laughed.

'You won't, she loves you and you love her. This is the most important thing' he stated.

Cal left the bathroom after some gentle persuasion and returned to the table. He looked at his girlfriend and a shiver ran down his spine. The lights went off. He stood up beside the table before sinking onto his knee. He looked at Emily who started to tremble.

'My darling Emily, often I feel like I don't belong anywhere, but when I am with you I know I belong with you. I am certain that I want to spend the rest of my life with you, so will you marry me?' He spoke, his voice choked.

He looked up at Emily as he pulled out the ring. Her eyes were filled with tears. She wiped away her tears. 'Yes!' This was all she could manage to say. Cal stood up and Emily pulled him into a hug. They kissed and a cheer erupted. Emily spun round to see her soon to be brother in law watching them. She ran over and pulled him into the group hug.

It was one of the happiest days of their lives. Cal decided to treat them and take them to the pub. He ordered the most expensive champagne and toasted their future, together as a family.


	3. Chapter 3

Cal stood in the doorway of the church, Ethan by his side. He was wearing a black suit with a light blue tie. His shoes were polished and his hair gelled. His hands trembled as he straightened his tie for the hundredth time. Ethan placed a hand on his shoulder reassuringly. 'You look fine' he stated.

Cal shook his head, 'I want to look my best when she gets here' he whispered. They entered the church, they stood at the altar looking at the scores of people, friends, colleagues, family members who sat in the pews. They turned around to face the vicar as the music began. Cal's hands trembled violently, Ethan tapped his shoulder and gestured towards the bridal party. He swung round. His eyes met with a beautiful sight. His soon to be wife was approaching, her hair was pulled back off of her face in a tight bun. She wore a tight fitted gown, a pair of strappy white heels and a long veil which trailed behind her.

Her hands were clasped around a bouquet of white lilies. Her eyes twinkled as she smiled brightly at her future husband. She reached her hand out to his as she stood next to him. She squeezed it gently as she looked at him.  
'You look gorgeous' he murmured, his eyes brimming with tears.

'You don't look so bad yourself' she replied.

The vicar signaled for the crowd to sit down. Ethan patted his brother's back as he sat in the front row. Cal held Emily's hands, smiling at her as the tears began to roll down his cheeks. She reached a hand up and brushed his tears from his cheeks, his skin was soft to her touch. She had tears in her eyes as the ceremony began, neither of them could hear what was being said as they gazed into each other's eyes. They did their part of the ceremony and were waiting with baited breath, until the vicar said to Cal, 'you may kiss your bride'.

Emily threw her arms around his neck as he pulled her close for a kiss. He dipped her back as he kissed her passionately. Cheers erupted around the church as they stepped back and faced their friends. Emily slipped her hand into the crook of Cal's arm as they walked down the aisle and out of the church.

Ethan followed the newlyweds, confetti flying through the air at the pair, which stuck to his jacket. He brushed it off as he followed Cal to the car, he was going to take them to the venue for their wedding reception but it had been planned that they would go the long way, stopping at the house so that Emily could get changed. She would change into a more suitable dress so that she could dance, and then when they left to go to the airport for their honeymoon, she didn't need to go back to the house.

Her dress was simple, it was a strapless satin dress which she paired with a white shawl which was draped over her shoulders, and her brown hair was down, cascading over her neck.

Ethan was the first to enter the venue, he mingled with the guests for a moment before announcing the newlyweds' arrival. 'Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to introduce to you, Mr and Mrs Caleb Knight!' He shouted. Cheers filled the hall as Cal entered with Emily. They took their seats at the table for dinner. Cal held out the chair for his wife, she kissed him as she sat down. The dinner went well for the couple, and then it was time for the speeches.

Cal was dreading this moment, it was a family tradition to embarrass the groom as much as possible. He had no idea what Ethan had in store for him but he knew it would be horribly embarrassing. He looked toward Ethan helplessly who smiled and winked at him as he began to speeches. 'Ladies and Gentlemen, we are going to begin with the speeches, let me introduce Mr Caleb Knight' he announced, a round of applause erupted from the guests as Cal stood up.

'Ladies, gentlemen and Max, I would like to propose a toast to my gorgeous new wife, Emily you have been with me through thick and thin. You are my rock, you are constantly there for me when I need help, always offering your words of wisdom when they are needed. When I am with you, I feel complete. I love you more and more with every day that passes. I am thrilled to be able to call you my wife, my friend, my partner, and most importantly my Emily. I love you so much, and I can't wait to share my life with you' he murmured, tears began tumbling down his cheeks. Emily stood up and wrapped her arms around his waist.

'I love you too' she whispered.

It was now time for the much dreaded, best man's speech. 'I'd like to hand over now to my best man, a legend in his own, Mr Ethan Hardy' Cal shouted.

'Ladies and Gentlemen, I will keep this brief. My brother Cal, as you all know is a party animal, so I'll let you get back to the party but before that I wish to introduce you all to a special friend of Caleb's. Mr Squiggles was Cal's best friend, a constant companion of Cal's right up until year 9 when Cal was told quite categorically that it was uncool to play with a teddy at school.' Ethan said producing a battered looking bear from under the table. Cal's cheeks grew red. 'This makes me think of the time when Cal was younger and would play with his teddy, one day he was sleeping on the sofa, cuddling Mr Squiggles when I decided to see what would happen in Mr Squiggles disappeared for a while, so I hid him. Cal went into a full meltdown. Screaming and crying until I gave him his teddy, and that was only last week!' Ethan said smirking. Cal reached out and snatched the teddy from the table. 'All embarrassing stories aside, Cal has been a constant companion to me all of this time, he has supported me even when others haven't. He saved my life, for which I am eternally grateful. I know we argue a lot but I still love him. I only wish our dear mother could be here today and see her little boy, marrying the love of her life, I know she would be proud. In fact when she was ill she made a video for each of us when we got married with the strict instructions that they were shown after the best man's speech, so here goes...' Ethan spoke, tears springing to his eyes as he spoke of his beloved mother.

A familiar face appeared on the screen as Ethan played the video. A woman in her late fifties, with long greying hair sat on a chair with a broad smile. Both Ethan and Cal tried to blink back their tears. 'My darling Caleb, if you are watching this then it must be your wedding day! Congratulations to you and Mrs Knight. I know that I am not there, but I promise to be there in spirit. You must know that I love you both more than anything.' Sobs came from both of the brothers as they listened intently to their mother. 'I hope that you are both happy, and that you have found a lifelong love. She is a lucky woman to be marrying someone like you, Cal. Please look after each other for me, together forever and always, I love you both from the bottom of my heart.'

As the video finished Ethan stood up, choking back his emotions, 'on that note, I would like to raise a glass to our beloved mother, although she isn't here right now, she always wanted to be a part of our weddings. Mum, you got your wish. We miss you more than you could ever know. To our mother' he said, raising his glass, and shortly being joined by Cal who flung his arm around his neck. 'To mum, who is and will always be forever in our hearts'.

The speeches were finished so it was now time to dance. Both Ethan and Cal had attended dance classes as children, so both were confident about dancing with their friends. For the first dance Cal and Emily had chosen to dance to 'A million love songs' by Take That. Ethan introduced the pair. 'Ladies and Gentlemen, it is now time for the couple's first dance' he called. Cal led Emily onto the dance floor as everyone began to crowd them. He slipped his hands around her back, pulling her closer. She threw her arms around his neck as they began to dance, looking deeply into each other's eyes, slowly people began to filter onto the dance floor with them, neither of them had noticed, they were too in love to care.

He expertly guided her across the dance floor, spinning her and dancing until both of them were tired. They walked back to the table where they grabbed their glasses of champagne. 'I love you Mrs Knight' Cal whispered with a smile.

'I love you too Dr Knight' she smiled. Soon enough it was time for the married couple to leave for the airport, Ethan was going to take them. Their flight to Italy was due to leave in a couple of hours so they needed to be quick. They said their goodbye's to their friends and family members before climbing into the back of Ethan's car.

As they sat in the back of the car, Emily began to fiddle with the gold ring that Cal had slid onto her finger only a few hours before. It felt strange having two rings on that finger. She gazed up at Caleb who was watching her. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him playfully on the cheek. He pulled her closer and pressed his lips to her.


	4. Chapter 4

Their honeymoon consisted of the usual activities. Cal took Emily to Rome for a few weeks before going to Naples. They had done all sorts of different adventurous things together such as Rock Climbing, Paragliding, Sailing, scuba diving and even sky diving.

It was during this time that Emily discovered that she might be pregnant. She told Cal as soon as she realised. He was ecstatic with the news. They had both really wanted to have children. Once the news was confirmed they had to tell Ethan.

Cal took the lead on this task. He was worried that Ethan might hate the idea that there would be another addition for their family. However it was on the contrary. Ethan was thrilled at the idea that he was going to be an uncle. He loved children and was pleased for both Cal and Emily.

Over the nine months that Emily was pregnant, they prepared themselves for the rollercoaster of parenthood. They bought all sorts of items that they might need. Ethan bought them a couple of outfits for their child too. No one knew what gender the baby would be and they wanted to keep it a surprise. They had bought all of the necessary equipment that they would need such as changing tables, cribs, blanket and clothing.

Cal had been building the crib in the spare bedroom which they were converting into a nursery. Emily was 6 months pregnant at the time and Ethan was helping him with the construction project. Typical Cal had thrown the instructions away and decided to put it together without any direction. He thought he had constructed it properly. As he was painting the walls of the room, he leant against the crib, whilst up on the ladder. He hadn't bolted it together properly and it collapsed. He landed in a heap on top of the now collapsed structure.

Ethan had been downstairs talking on the phone to Lily when he heard a thump. He ended the call and went to investigate. He found his brother laid on the ground in pain. He was gripping his leg. Ethan pulled the broken bits of wood from around him.

'I guess you should have read the instructions then!' he commented as he made his way to where his brother was.

'Hurry up will you, this really hurts' Cal muttered. Ethan helped clear the area which surrounded his brother. He helped Cal lay back onto the carpet before grabbing his medical bag from his room. He returned moments later with some morphine and a fracture pack which would stop him from being able to move his leg, and make his injury worse. He injected the morphine into his brother's leg and immobilised it as quickly as he could before calling an ambulance. Cal hated people fussing over him, he didn't see the point in going to the hospital when he and his brother were both doctors. He tried to explain this to Ethan but Ethan insisted on calling the ambulance.

Emily was on her way home from work when she received the phone call from Ethan informing her that Cal was on his way to the hospital. She couldn't help but laugh when she heard her husband belligerently telling the paramedics that he didn't need any help as he was a doctor.

After numerous tests and x-rays it was confirmed that Cal's right leg was in fact broken and he would need to use crutches for at least six weeks. Cal was fed up with the attention that he was receiving so far all of his friends and colleagues had come to see him and made fun of him for hurting himself. Eventually he gave in to the persistent nagging from his brother, wife and doctors and accepted the fact that he needed some help.

He hobbled around on the crutches for six weeks until his cast came off and then he was back to normal. He knew he would never live it down, about how he had injured himself, and it had cost him dearly. He had to pay out for a new crib and he had to face all of his friends teasing him about it too. It had served him right for being such a show off. He knew that after that experience he would never do that again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! Just thought I should let you know, I might be going off of the radar so to speak for the next couple of days as I am going to be travelling again, don't panic because I will still update my stories when I can but it might not happen regularly. Thanks for being understanding and please review, because hopefully I will still be able to read them and would love to know what you think! :)**

Emily was nine months pregnant and she was beginning to get fed up with being pregnant. She wandered down the hall. She felt uncomfortable, at first she thought it was because she was pregnant but then it began to get worse. Cal was at work dealing with the usual patients, whilst Ethan stayed home with Emily to make sure that she was okay. He was sat in the living room writing a report when she came in. Ethan didn't need to go into work until Cal came home.

He looked up from the computer and saw his sister in law. She didn't look too good. 'Are you okay?' He asked worriedly. She shook her head.

'My back hurts, it's getting worse and I feel sick' she said shaking her head as the pain intensified. Ethan helped her sit on the sofa and began to rub her lower back for her. She moaned in pain. She went to the toilet and returned with a look of horror etched on her face

'I think my waters have broken' she whispered. Ethan looked shocked.

'It's alright, I can call Caleb, and he'll be home shortly' he said reaching for his phone. He left the room to take the call. His brother did not answer the call so he called the hospital. He explained what was going on but was told that Cal was out with the paramedics at an RTC. Ethan groaned. Louise promised to pass the message on as soon as she could and then hung up. He heard a soft whimper coming from the living room as his sister in law doubled over in pain. He sighed, he was pretty scared.

He helped Emily stand up and walked into the bedroom with her. Emily refused to go to the hospital until Caleb came home. He slipped a hand around her back and slowly helped her onto the bed. She was crying in pain and Ethan was really worried. He lay her onto the bed before fetching his medical bag. He opened it and took out the oxygen cylinder and mask. He set it up placing the mask over Emily's face, he could see that she was struggling to breathe so he pulled out the stethoscope and listened to her chest. Her breathing became more erratic.

She began having a panic attack. Her head ached, every muscle on her body ached but there was nothing they could do. Ethan sat on the bed beside her and held her hand. He mopped her brow with a damp cloth. He spoke to her softly trying to keep her as calm as he could.

'You're doing really well. Cal will be here soon, I promise!' He whispered. She smiled weakly as the next contraction came. She screamed in agony as the pain rippled through her abdomen. She squeezed Ethan's hand tightly. Just as the contraction had finished Ethan's phone rang.

'Nibbles, it's me, sorry I missed your calls is everything okay?' Cal asked when Ethan answered. Ethan put the phone on speaker whilst he mopped Emily's face with the cloth.

'Everything is fine, but you need to come home because Emily is now in labour.' He stated. 'I'm with her but you need to come as quickly as you can' he explained.

'Oh my god, is she okay?' He stammered

'She's alright, she can hear you but we need you to come home as soon as possible' he whispered.

'Emily, darling I'll be home in 5 minutes I promise, just stay with Ethan and keep calm' he murmured soothingly to his wife who was reduced to tears at hearing her husband's voice.

Moments later, Cal returned home. Emily was in the bed room crying out in pain, he could hear Ethan soothingly telling her that everything would be okay. Cal ran in and sat beside his wife. He leant forward and kissed her. 'I'm so proud of you sweetheart' he whispered. Soon the room was filled with Emily's screaming, Cal was panicking so Ethan took him outside for a moment,

'We won't make it to the hospital in time, we will have to deliver the baby here' he muttered. It didn't look like he would be going to work today.

Cal was shell shocked. He had never delivered a baby before, neither had Ethan. He knew at they were capable but he was petrified.

'Cal, I need you to focus, I can do this but you need to support Emily' he spoke sternly.

Cal nodded his head before returning to the room. Ethan had already called the ambulance and they were told that it was on its way. Cal sat with his arms around Emily and was talking to her gently, 'you are doing very well, just breathe' he whispered. He stroked her hand with his thumb. He hated seeing his wife in so much pain and wished that she could swap places. Emily squeezed her eyes shut as the pain in her stomach only got worse.

Ethan took a pair of gloves from his medical bag and sat on the end of the bed as he put them on. Cal climbed onto the bed beside Emily, holding her hand and breathing with her. Cal kissed his wife gently, 'I love you' he whispered, tears rolling down his face. She began to cry too. He wiped the tears away with his thumbs.

Ethan took charge of the situation as Emily began to cry out in pain. 'Emily, you need to keep calm, we're here and we will look after you' he murmured. He gently placed a hand on her arm. He smiled at her, his eyes twinkling.

'I can't, I'm scared' she muttered.

Ethan looked at her, his eyes shone in the light. 'Of course you can, don't be scared darling!' Her face relaxed slightly. Ethan always had this way of making her feel calm, Cal heard this and he too began to relax. Although Ethan had never been in this situation, he seemed to know exactly what he was doing, he managed to control the situation and make everyone feel calmer.

Emily's screams filled the room, Ethan continued monitoring her condition. Cal grabbed her hand which she squeezed tightly. He put his arm around her shoulders.

'I can't do this anymore Cal, I really can't' she breathed, flopping back onto the pillows once more.

'Yes you can' Both Cal and Ethan responded simultaneously. 'Darling, you are doing marvellously, I promise that everything will be okay' Cal murmured.


	6. Chapter 6

At last their bundle of joy arrived. Ethan instantly handed the new born to its parents after announcing that it was a girl. He wrapped her in a fluffy towel. Cal's eyes filled with tears as he looked at the new born in Emily's arms. Emily was exhausted but nothing could wipe the smile from her face. Ethan stepped out of the room as the doorbell rang. The ambulance had arrived and needed to make sure that everything was okay. Cal took his daughter from his wife's arms whilst the paramedics checked her over, he handed his baby girl over to his brother so he could be with his wife.

Ethan took the little bundle in his arms. He gazed at the squirming creature who wriggled in his grasp. He stroked her hand with his finger which she grabbed tightly. She cooed as he kissed her forehead.

'Hello beautiful, I'm your uncle Ethan' he whispered. Tear of joy made their way down his face as he looked at the beautiful baby in his arms.

'Does her daddy get a cuddle now?' Cal spoke from the doorway.

'Yeah, let's go see daddy!' Ethan whispered handing Cal his daughter.

The paramedics came and spoke to Ethan, 'We don't need to take Mrs Knight to the hospital however she will need some fluids because she is very dehydrated' they said before leaving the family alone.

Ethan left Cal on the sofa with his daughter and went to check his sister in law, she was sat on the bed, and a thin blanket pulled over her. He smiled at her as he walked over to her. 'How are you feeling Em?' He asked

'Sore, but I'll be fine. Is everything okay' she replied.

'Cal's having some quality time with your daughter, but the paramedics have asked that I get you some fluids to help with the dehydration' he explained

He rummaged through his bag and pulled out several items. He lay them on the bed as Cal returned to the room. 'Here let's see mummy' he cooed as he handed his daughter over to his wife. Ethan quickly explained what he was doing. Cal pulled Emily into a hug. 'I love you' he whispered.

'I love you too' she replied. Ethan tied a tourniquet around her arm. He tapped at her arm to find a vein. Once he located a suitable vessel he gently inserted the needle into her arm. She flinched slightly as the needle pierced the skin. Cal smirked as she buried her head into his shoulder. He kissed her forehead.

'Hey darling, it's alright' he murmured. He stroked the baby's head gently, 'our baby girl is so beautiful, just look at her rosy cheeks' he smiled.

'She is gorgeous, what do we call her' she responded.

'What about Rosie?' Ethan suggested as he attached the fluids. Emily and Cal looked at each other, then looked at their daughter.

They both nodded, 'our little girl, Rosie Knight' Cal murmured.

'It's a beautiful name for our beautiful baby' Emily whispered. They gave Ethan Rosie whilst Cal helped Emily to get into a more comfortable position because she was getting really tired. He kissed her, pulled the blanket over her and then left the room. He followed Ethan to the living room. Rosie was sleeping in his brother's arms. It really suited Ethan, they sat together in silence for a moment, and then Rosie began to stir, almost instantly Ethan rocked her in her arms, settling her immediately.

'Thank you so much' Cal whispered.

'It's alright, I can look after her' Ethan replied.

'I mean, thanks for everything, seriously I couldn't have done it without you' Cal spoke in a whisper

'Honestly, Cal You would've done the same, if it was me. You're my family' he spoke, gently rocking Rosie in his arms. Rosie was holding Ethan's finger quite tightly, she refused to let go of his finger. Cal kissed his daughter before taking her to bed, Ethan went with them and helped put her in her crib.

As soon as they left the room, Rosie began to cry. When Cal picked her up, she continued, until Ethan began to coo over his niece. She stopped howling and looked intently at her uncle. She reached a hand up to her uncle's face and grabbed his glasses. As Ethan's glasses slid down his face, Cal couldn't help but laugh. Ethan pushed them back on his face. Rosie then grabbed at his hair. Cal was in fits of laughter. 'She really likes her uncle Ethan' Cal commented.

Later that evening, Ethan and Cal were still on the sofa, Rosie was laid on the sofa between the brothers. Both Ethan and Cal were asleep as was Rosie. In her left hand she had a tight grip on Caleb's finger, in her right, she held Ethan's finger. Emily entered the living room, pulling the drip stand beside her, it brought a smile to her face. She picked Rosie up and fed her before returning her to her original position.

Early the next morning Ethan awoke to find Rosie fidgeting beside him. He scooped her up before taking her to check on Emily. She was asleep with the drip still attached to her arm. Ethan gently placed his niece onto the bed beside her mother and changed the bag of fluids for a new one. As Ethan connected it to her arm, Emily began to stir. She looked up at Ethan who smiled at her, 'Morning, how are you feeling?' he whispered.

'Bit sore, how's Rosie?' She asked

'She's here, she's in need of some cuddles from her mother!' He joked. Cal suddenly appeared beside him.

'And from her daddy too' he added as he sat on the bed with Ethan and Emily. They spent the next few days getting to grips with dealing with having a baby in the house. Everyone took it in turns feeding her, changing her nappies and seeing to her in the middle of the night. Even Ethan helped out.


	7. Chapter 7

Rosie was growing at an amazing rate. She looked just like her dad. She had his blonde hair, and eyes. She also vaguely resembled her mother. She also took after he uncle, she had his smile, and when she laughed her eyes twinkled exactly the same way as his did.

She was close to her parents, wherever they were you could easily guarantee that she would be there too. However she always liked to be with her Uncle, he always made her laugh.

When she was about two years old, she came running into the living room to see her uncle, when she tripped over the carpet and hit her head on the corner of the coffee table. As she began to cry, Ethan ran across the room to help her. A steady flow of blood trickled down her face. Caleb had been in the kitchen when he heard his daughter crying to he came to see what was going on. As soon as he saw the blood he began to panic.

'Cal, stop fussing and get my medical bag' Ethan ordered, poking his tongue out at him as he left which made Rosie giggle.

Cal rushed off and returned moments later with the bag. Ethan realised that Cal would be no use and told him to go and make some tea whilst he sorted out his niece. Ethan lifted Rosie onto the nearby sofa, placing a pillow under her head. He pulled on a liar of gloves and began checking her injury. It was quite a deep cut, which would probably require stitches.

He also needed to make sure that Rosie was not concussed so he asked her some simple questions which helped him come to the conclusion that she was mildly concussed but she would be fine. Cal returned to the room as Ethan pressed a small piece of gauze over the cut. Rosie winced as he applied some more pressure to it.

'I know it hurts, but just hold still a moment longer, I need to try and stop the bleeding' he explained. Cal climbed onto the sofa beside his daughter, he held her hand as she began to cry again.

'What's the matter Rosie?' He asked sympathetically.

'Head hurts and I feel sick' she replied. Cal fetched a small bucket and placed it beside her. Almost instantly she sat bolt upright and began retching into the bucket. Emily came home from work to find her daughter throwing up with Cal and Ethan both comforting her. After a few minutes, they helped her back into a laid down position so that Ethan could see to her head, the bleeding had lessened so all that needed to be done was the stitches. Ethan cleaned the wound with some antiseptic before threading a needle with some surgical thread.

He placed it on the table as he produced a syringe and a small vial of local anaesthetic. He drew up a dose. Cal hauled Rosie onto his lap and turned her head away so that she couldn't see the needles. He wrapped his arms around his daughter protectively as Ethan steadily inserted the needle into her head. She cried out as the needles pierced the skin, Ethan spoke to her soothingly. 'This won't hurt a bit Rosie, it's a special kind of medicine which will make you head feel funny' he explained as he injected her with the medicine.

Cal took the gauze and placed it over her wound as it continued bleeding. Rosie looked at him and he smiled, 'it's alright, Rosie, daddy's here' he whispered. Ethan returned a minute later to stitch up the wound. He lifted Rosie off of Cal's lap and lay her on the sofa so that she was in an better position. He turned her head to the side so he could see her cut but she couldn't see what he was doing. Cal held her hand gently as Ethan began meticulously stitching the wound. Emily who was not good with situation like this was in the kitchen watching from the doorway. Rosie started to cry when she felt the needle poke her in the head when Ethan had stitched half of the wound. The anaesthetic was wearing off so he administered another dose. She calmed down as he finished stitching and placed a strip of gauze over the cut.

He lifted her off of the sofa and onto Cal's lap as he packed away the equipment. Cal held his daughter carefully, he checked the stitches that Ethan had done, it wasn't because he doubted his skill but because it was his daughter and he wanted to be sure that everything was done just so. Emily entered the room to find a sleepy Rosie cuddling her daddy. She smiled at the sight. Ethan sat beside them both, his hand holding Rosie's. Rosie was still feeling sick so they wanted to monitor her to be sure that she would be okay.

Rosie began to wriggle in Cal's arms, Cal was barely awake, and so Ethan woke him. She leant forwards and began retching. Ethan lifted her up off of Cal so that she wouldn't throw up on him and held her. Cal lifted the bucket and held it in front of her. She threw up a couple of times and began to run a temperature. Cal fetched the medical bag from the bottom of the stairs. He took the thermometer and placed it in Rosie's ear. Her temperature was 38.9. Cal fetched a cold cloth and placed it over her forehead. Emily and Cal began stripping their daughter. Ethan was helping. Rosie began to fret and refused to take her clothes off.

'Rosie, We need to take your clothes, it will make you feel better I promise. We have seen this all before at work, we won't laugh' Ethan murmured. Cal ignored her pleas and continued removing the clothing from her tiny frame. Emily fetched the calpol and gave her a spoonful. Ethan followed her into the kitchen and reassured her that it was normal for this to happen and that they would keep a close eye on her. The next day Rosie was back to her normal self. She was running around with Cal in the garden playing football.

 **This is the end of this story, however there is another story involving these characters so if you haven't read 'Until We Meet Again Someday' I would recommend that you do! Hope you enjoyed this story! :)**


End file.
